hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Anathema
Anathema is the first mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Mission Briefing 47 - This is Diana from Agency. We're all happy you're back doing business for us. This mutual arrangement we made to rescue your friend and mentor Father Vittorio means you will have to take care of a number of mafia members residing at the Villa Borghese, where he is kept hostage in the basement. Prime target is Don Guilliani. Security is not exactly lax - plenty of guards roaming the mansion compoind. However, don't expect to free Vittorio just like that. The Don is running a tight ship, and if alarmed he will probably kill the hostage and escape. They are used to people coming to pay respect, ransoms or bribes - but they are alerted by unusual activities. Check out the map we have of the grounds. Buena Fortuna, 47! Mission Objectives *Kill "Don" Guiseppe Guilliani *Take key to prison cell from Don Guilliani *Rescue Vittorio in the basement *Escape-Check map for known exit point Walkthrough In the initial cutscene, the Don can be seen practising his driving skills at his balcony. The camera then pans to the right side of 47's current position, which is on top of a hill, to reveal a delivery boy picking up a crate. Finally, it shows a postman entering the compound on the left side of 47. These are subtle hints which might assist you in this mission. Note Time continues to run while the cutscene is being played. Alternative 1 Entering the villa Run down the slope and stand in the recess area to the right of the nearest door. Wait for the guard to exit, then sneak up to wire him. Drag the body through the door and dump it on the left. Take his clothes. Note: Your disguise only allows you to get past the innocents, not the guards. Now, head to the basement staircase. Position yourself in such a way that you are out of sight of the guard, yet you have a good view of him. If you wasted no time before, you should see a delivery boy leaving and another guard appearing. Wait for this guard to disappear, then walk to the stairs. Enter stealth mode and sneak into the kitchen. Pick up the kitchen knife (optional). Head upstairs. Note: Exit stealth mode only when you past the crates. Go through the door straight ahead and out onto the ledge. Close the door. Walk along the ledge on your left until you reach the roof. Note: Do not run. (save game) Enter the door at the far side, which brings you into the Don's office. Note: The Don's son, chauffeur, and a guard may patrol the balcony while the target will alternate between his office and bedroom. Strangle the target, take his key and revolver, then drag his body back out to the roof (using the other door). Make sure nobody is watching before dragging the body across the plank. Drop the body near the edge of the roof. Note: Body may slide off the roof! (save game) Return to the ledge and then back into the villa. (optional-start) Head to the lawyer's office. Prepare your anaesthetic. Enter the room, run behind him, and knock him out. Take his shotgun. (optional-end) Go back to the kitchen. Note: This staircase is frequently visited by the Don's son. Go down to the basement. Enter the hostage room. (save game) After learning that Padre Vittorio is gone, head for the exit using the same route which you have entered. Kill Don Giuseppe Giuliani Picking up from Path 1, deliver your flowers to the maid in the front foyer of the villa house itself, and make sure you only go there. 47 disguised as a postman is restricted to the road and villa, so no exploring. After the maid thanks you and walks away, the bodyguard will also see her to the Don's room, so the foyer will be empty. Go right and into the kitchen, dodging the chef, and head upstairs. Sneak your way to right outside the Don's office door (you may have to kill at least one guard to get there). Enter his office, and shoot him in the head. Path 1 complete. Path 2 takes you to inside the side door disguised as a bodyguard. To do this the easiest, go inside the door to the garage and grab the sniper rifle and ammo for it. Run back out the side door, and up the hill back to your starting point. Crouch and take aim with the sniper rifle. Search for that balcony that 47 saw the Don playing golf on in the intro cinematic. He'll still be there, golfin' away, so wait until you have a sure shot and put a round through his head. Path 2 complete. Path 3 is more like Path 1. You have to sneak up the stairs from the kitchen (that's where you should have dropped the crate while you were an acting delivery boy), and follow the same path as Part 1. Pretty straight forward and simple. Path 3 complete. Take the keys for the basement This part is pretty easy. Which ever way you decide to put an end to the Don, you have to go to his body (Path 2) or just loot it when you're done with shooting him (Path's 1 and 3). Take his keys, and if you want it, his revolver. Find the priest No more different paths, just from whichever Path you decided to take earlier, head to the south side of the villa, where the outside kitchen door is. Nearby is a stone staircase heading down to the basement. Down there is a metal door. Unlock it and enter it to trigger the conversation between 47 and Diana. Escape There are two ways to escape the villa, one practical, one fun. The practical way is to just make your way back to the southwestern road and head southwest. A cinematic will occur, ending the mission. The fun way is if you kill the Don's driver (the white shirted guy with the dual-shoulder holster rig), and take his keys to the red hot-rod (it looks like a vintage Ferrari). Go to the garage and stand next to the driver's side door, and escape. Enjoy the cooler of the two ending cinematics. Reward You will get dual silenced silverballers for completing this level with a 'silent assassin' rating. Disguises Suit- Suit wont get you anywhere but pro player will have chanches to enter villa. Bodyguard- You can get anywhere with this suit but dont get near guards or brandish the wrong weapon, your cover will be blown. Postman- Postman cant cary any guns but he has acess in front garden of villa.When in house you need to be stealthy. Delivery boy- useful for getting in, not so useful for getting around inside. you aren't checked for guns, but you will be attacked by the mafiosos and the maids will panic if you are seen with a firearm or assassin's tool. Summary *Shots fired: 0 *Close encounters: 0 *Head shots: 0 *Alerts: 0 *Enemies killed: 1 *Enemies harmed: 0 *Innocents killed: 0 *Innocents harmed: 0 *Stealth: 100% *Aggression: 0% *Rating: Silent Assassin *Time: 8m00s *Weapons obtained: kitchen knife, 9mm pistol, revolver, ballers SD, shotgun Additional remarks *disguised as bodyguard *failed to obtain golf club (unavailable on other missions)* ---- Previous mission: The Gontranno Sanctuary Next mission: St. Petersburg Stakeout Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin missions